This invention relates generally to telecommunications, including, but not limited to, provision of incoming call indicators.
Conventional telephones provide a ringing sound as an incoming call indicator to a called party when the telephone receives an incoming phone call. Other telephones allow the called party to enter recorded messages that are associated with an incoming phone number and directed to the incoming phone caller. Existing telephones do not provide many options that allow the user to select or provide the incoming call indicator.